<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish Upon a Saiyan by Lady_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276958">Wish Upon a Saiyan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red'>Lady_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, halloweenie2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:13:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Halloween night, Tights impulsively tries to summon a magical being from an ancient book and it comes with surprising consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tights Briefs/Raditz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halloweenie 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish Upon a Saiyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tights held her breath as a wicked wind began to whirl around her, creating a cyclone and howling like an unearthly creature. The circle of chalk that she had drawn turned red and began to glow beneath her, her intoxicated mind was quickly sobering when the floorboards began to shake. She bit down a scream, closing her eyes as the light grew bright enough to blind as though the circle would explode and then… there was silence. </p><p>Tights carefully opened her eyes and looked around her living room, the pitch-black room seemed even darker now that the candles had been blown out and she didn’t see anything out of place, save for the rug she had moved herself. Tights blew out a breath and reached for the glass of wine beside her to take a drink.</p><p>“Why have you summoned me, Beautiful?”</p><p>Tights choked on her wine at the dark, husky voice that whispered against her ear and she looked behind her to see no one.</p><p>“Who’s there?” She called out, putting her glass down as she reached for the wine bottle, hoping to use it as a weapon to club the intruder.</p><p>The entity laughed from the shadows, “You should know, you called for me.”</p><p>Tights glanced at the old book she had bought at a spice shop in the Saiyan District, beside her where she had found the spell, “You’re a demon?”</p><p>“A demon, a jinn... a god. I’ve been called numerous things,” his voice seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere.</p><p>“So, what exactly are you?” Tights said as she slowly stood on unsteady feet.</p><p>“Something in between,” his voice sounded amused as he answered her question.</p><p>“That’s not helpful,” Tights huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“Maybe, but that doesn’t matter as long as you get your wish, right?” </p><p>Tights blew out a breath, “And what do you get in exchange? My soul?”</p><p>The being chuckled, “No. The payment depends on the wish… So what will it be?”</p><p>Tights bit her lip, unsure if she should even state her wish, but she figured that he was a hallucination from her drunken mind. She made her decision and nodded, “I… I want to have a baby.”</p><p>“Ah! I can snap my fingers and bam, have a baby delivered to you… though, it won’t be exactly your own,” he laughed at that thought as though it was his own private joke.</p><p>Tights scoffed at the idea, “No! I want my own! I want to get pregnant… but… I can’t…”</p><p>“Your lover not doing the job?” The being sounded intrigued by her wish.</p><p>“I don’t have a lover, or a significant other, and I’ve been told that… it would be nearly impossible for me to have a baby,” Tights explained to the stranger as she moved to flop down on the couch.</p><p>The being was silent for a moment, “I will grant your wish, so let’s discuss your payment.”</p><p>Tights closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the back of the couch, “What do you want?”</p><p>She felt the couch cushions on either side of her depress and the heat of a warm body hovering over hers. Tights opened her eyes and they grew wide, her breath stilled as she looked up into dark, bottomless eyes in a handsome face with strong features of a very large and muscular man. His pouty, muscular lips split into a wicked grin, “Usually when someone asks for life, in exchange, a life must be taken; however,  this is not like a typical wish that I’ve heard of, so here is your payment.”</p><p>Tights watched as the man closed the gap between them. His masculine, intoxicating scent filled her lungs and her body perked to attention. His eyes seemed to know exactly what effect he had on her body, “You will copulate with me.”</p><p>Tights blinked at his words, “Copulate?”</p><p>His grin grew wider, “Yes. Copulate, fornicate, make love, have sex… fuck…whatever you want to call it, Beautiful.”</p><p>Tights felt her womb clench at his words, “My name is Tights.”</p><p>“And I’m Raditz… so what will it be… Tights?”</p><p>Tights stared at him for a moment. This mysterious man was all male and she wanted more than anything to have him between her thighs. She nodded slowly, “Yes.”</p><p>Raditz snapped his fingers.</p><p>In a mere blink of an eye, she found herself on a massive bed with golden sheets with matching pillows strewn across in a large room that glowed softly from candlelight. Tights took in the luxurious room that could only belong to royalty, but her attention was brought back to Raditz when he trailed a finger down her cheek and she looked over at him to only notice that he was nude. She looked down his hard, muscular body and followed that line of hair on his lower abdomen that led to his long, veiny, thick cock that was red and swollen, pointing straight for her. Tights felt a rush of heat blooming from her pussy as she thought about his cock filling her, and her thighs soon grew wet as she rubbed them together in need. </p><p>Raditz gently took hold of her chin and tilted her head to force her gaze into his own amused one, “Don’t worry, my golden beauty, I won’t leave you wanting.”</p><p>Any reply Tights had was interrupted by his lips on hers as he devoured her mouth in a sensual, heated kiss. She threw her arms around him, wanting to feel his weight pressed down on her body, and he obliged; his hard muscular front pressed into her and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist, his throbbing cock pushing into her belly. His tongue swiped across the seam of her lips and Tights pulled away for a moment to look into his intense dark eyes before she reached up to take his lips. She parted her own to give him entry and his tongue darted inside, twirling around hers in a seductive dance. His hands roamed down her body, his fingers finding the sensitive flesh of her small, perky breasts and massaged the pale globes, his thumb teasing her nipples with slow circles. Tights gasped, arching her back for more of his touch. Her hands slid down his smooth back, and his muscles rippled underneath her fingertips. One of his hands glided down between their bodies, and she moaned when he found her wet opening of her pussy, his fingers teasing the edges of inner lips before slipping a thick finger inside.</p><p>She pulled her mouth away to cry out, her hips bucked for more and he chuckled, “You’re almost ready for me, sweet Tights.”</p><p>His lips left brushes of kisses along her jaw and down her slender throat, nibbling her skin to leave little marks she knew would be visible for days to come. His finger slowly pumped into her slick heat, her muscles clenching around it and forcing soft mewls to escape her throat. “Please…” Tights begged, her hips undulating against his hand and twitched when his thumb found her clit.</p><p>“What is your wish, Beautiful?” He kissed her chin, and she opened her eyes to find him staring down at her with a lustful but serious expression.</p><p>Tights didn’t hesitate to answer, “Fuck me, Raditz.”</p><p>He grinned, wickedly, and it only served to further arouse her as more moisture pooled between her thighs. He removed his hand and took hold of his large cock, stroking himself a few times with her juices on his hand before he pressed the tip to the entrance of her pussy. She gasped at the first touch of him, wondering how he would fit, but her thoughts were tossed aside when he suddenly kissed her with his hungry mouth. Her squeak of surprise was muffled as he slowly penetrated her pussy. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed into her inch by inch, her legs tightening around his waist, and her hips raised up for more, her vaginals walls stretching like never before in a manner that delighted her even with the tinge of pain.</p><p>Raditz continued to kiss her until he was nearly seated inside her. He waited for a few moments, tp let her adjust to his massive size before slowly pulling back to deliver a hearty thrust. Tights whimpered, her muscles beginning to throb for more and he started to pick up the pace, pumping his cock into her tight pussy with powerful blows that had her sharply crying for each one. Raditz gently removed his swollen lips from her mouth and grabbed her arms to pin them above her head with one of his large hands, as he gripped her hip to hold her in place while he brutally rammed his cock inside her. </p><p>Tights was nearly at the edge. His cock hit that sweet place inside her pussy and then, his thumb was on her clit, pressing down with fast, tight circles as she threw her head back for a silent scream. Her body was enveloped with sparkling heat that seemed to burst from her womb and she heard him groan, almost growl over her as he plowed into her a few more times. Then, he went still, swearing as his seed spurted out in thick ropes. Tights panted, the edges of her vision growing dark as exhaustion crept over her. The last thing she remembered was Raditz pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Your wish is granted, My Tights.”</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>Tights blew out a breath as she glanced at the pregnancy tests in front of her, trying to decide which one would be the best, and she pressed a hand to her stomach when she felt her breakfast churn. Nausea rose to the surface, but she managed to keep it down with a few deep breaths. She knew that it should be impossible, her being pregnant, but she couldn’t ignore the signs: morning sickness, sensitive, larger breasts, and everything smelling off. She hadn’t even had sex in almost a year, but the image of that dream man came to her mind and how he touched her, and she quickly shook her head. That couldn’t have been possible. After her very arousing dream, she must have had from a night of heavy drinking and trying to summon demons, she had woken up in her own bed… alone. There was no way she could get pregnant from some sexy dream genie. </p><p>Tights sighed, and returned her focus on the variety of pink boxes, grabbing one to read the label in the back. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her and a large hand covered her stomach, “What? You don’t believe I did my job?” A familiar dark voice whispered in her ear and Tights twirled around, her eyes becoming round saucers as she stared up at her dream demon in shock.</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Raditz grinned down at her, “Yes, me. And you, should be at home resting.” He placed his hand on her belly, “Our child seems to be hungry.”</p><p>Tights opened and closed her mouth like a fish, “<em> Our </em> child?”</p><p>He laughed, “Yes, our child.” He stepped closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead, “Sorry I’ve been gone, Beautiful. Had  some business to take care of, but now you have my full attention.”</p><p>“But… I don’t understand!” Tights nearly shouted as he took her hand to place it in the crook of his elbow and led her away. </p><p>“I’ll explain everything over lunch, my Tights.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>And thank you rogue_1102 for checking my work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>